Four Dragons - Fallen
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: The Dabi Route, follow up to the Four Dragon's Conglomerate Story. If you're in to a little angst and self doubt that gets turned on its head by a loving S/O, plenty of smut and the Dabi being a Todoroki theory, here is my contribution. Rated M because we all know Dabi isn't a good boy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Fallen

* * *

Rizusa stood at the staircase to her old home, leaning back against the railing. She was early by an hour, mostly because she didn't want to be snuck up on. She scouted the whole area, making sure no one was around. She had Dragon Dolls watching every shadow for movement and around every corner for intruders. She really did want to know who'd written that letter for her. Even if it was a trap, at least she would know. It had been eating at her for two days, so of course she couldn't just stay away. She was on her phone pretty much the whole time, but that was more because she wanted it to look normal that she was standing there, rather than being obvious she was waiting for someone. She made herself comfortable on the steps after about 20 minutes, telling herself she had to wait for a while yet and there was no use getting a leg cramp. She was reading articles about the League of Villains and how their influence was spreading all over the city, making her wonder if she was just that tunnel-visioned about the Conglomerate to not have known about all these reports, or if she just forgot it all.

"I must be pretty dense… no good…" she sighed, leaning her head on her hand as she relaxed a little. "I'm really doing this whole hero thing wrong, huh…?" she laughed a little to herself. "I can't even keep up with all the big names anymore…"

Finally, it was 11:59pm, midnight was just 60 seconds away. She put her phone away and scanned the streets for anyone approaching. No one? How odd… maybe it was just a trick? No… she had a feeling someone was watching… it was the same feeling she had the day that Gin attacked her. That same presence watching. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

55…

56…

57…

58…

59… she opened her eyes, feeling someone staring at her. She looked across the street, her blue-silver orbs meeting brilliant turquoise ones, those scars and staples unmistakable. Oh god… was it really him?

"Well well… looks like I got lucky… guess you do like corny love letters." He grinned as he stood across the street. Rizusa's face turned bright red, Dabi laughing a little. "C'mon, don't tell me you're really that flustered…" he took a step towards her, waiting to see her reaction.

"Are you trying to trick me…?" she asked. Dabi shook his head, beginning to walk across towards her.

"Now why would I have gone through the trouble of writing it myself if I was tricking you?" he asked. "I would have had someone with better hand writing do it if it was a ploy." He added, Rizusa feeling that it was all too true. "I know I'm a bad guy, but I'm not a BAD guy, you know." He chuckled.

"… Why did you save me?" she didn't move as he took a few steps closer.

"Why not? I certainly wasn't going to let a low life like Thousand Blades kill you… not with a dirty trick like that… I think fights shouldn't have anything to do with tricks like that… it should all be face to face if you intend to kill."

"Why…?" she asked as he made it across the street to her, standing mere feet away on the sidewalk. What had she done to make him even think about this? They'd met one time. Maybe he just wanted to mess with her? Maybe he was just going to use her… "You're…" she paused. "You can't possibly…" she tried to convince herself.

"I told you before, you know." Rizusa looked up at him, staring at what was offered to her from his hand. A senbei… her mind flashed back to the day that boy broke into her compound. That was the same kind of senbei she'd offered him all those years ago, her eyes widening at the sudden realization. Dabi was that boy… "You never know till you try…" he slipped the senbei into her hand, fingers brushing against hers intentionally. "And besides… I think I have more right to the phrase "You wouldn't like me" at this point…" he motioned to his face and scars, pulling on his lip a little. "I'm kinda a monster now, Little Miss Dragon…"

"… How… I…" she bit her lip, trying to find words, but only finding the ability to sputter out one or two before she lost her sentence. Her head was spinning, trying to figure all this out. She never told anyone about that encounter, so he had to have been the one. But somehow still she wasn't sure. Then suddenly she knew a way. "Then what is your first name?" She remembered that name… he'd introduced himself… sure it was a name she thought she'd forgotten, but she knew that would prove it… If he got it wrong, then he was lying and she'd fight back as hard as she could. And if it was the right one… well, she was in deep shit, wasn't she?

"… If I tell you, will you believe me?" he asked, leaning in a little. He absolutely hated giving out his real name… but if it would get his point across, just his first name wouldn't hurt… So long as she never asked for his last name. But somehow he trusted her… even though she was a "hero", something told him that Rizusa wouldn't rat him out after coming out here and not attacking him.

"… Yes." She looked up at him, Dabi's eyebrow raising a little at the color on her cheeks, the insecurity in her gaze. He smiled, leaning over to whisper it into her ear, feeling her tense up. But he didn't mind. She was cute when she was embarrassed. He grinned, practically feeling the heat radiating off Rizusa from her blush as she shut her eyes tight.

"Name's Touya, sweetheart."

* * *

((Congratulations, you've entered the Dabi Route. Please be wary there is much insecurity ahead.

And yes, I am a fan of the Dabi Todoroki theory.

I want it to be true so bad ; A ;

As always reviews are loved, and thank you for reading!

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Obligatory First Date

* * *

Dabi stared up at the ceiling as he lay on a couch in the League's hideout, contemplating what had happened. After giving her his name, she didn't run… she didn't attack… she just stood there, letting him stay that close. She must have been thinking, it showed in her posture. She fiddled with her sleeves… Was this the first time someone was this forward with her about wanting her? It was only about a minute, but it made him tense, even just thinking about it again.

That minute was so damn long. But just as he was about to break the silence, he heard her whisper something. But it was too quiet, so he couldn't understand her even in the silent street. "You're gonna have to repeat that." He said, lifting her head up by her chin, noting her apprehension. Her embarrassment. He wanted to touch her so bad, embarrass her until she couldn't handle any more.

"Would you leave me?" she asked. Dabi stared, surprised at first but intrigued. That wasn't what he was expecting. He expected her to be worried about their opposing sides, about this being a trap… but she wanted to know if he would leave her. He just shook his head, running his thumb over her cheek and doing what he could to keep his hands from just grabbing her and dragging her into a kiss. "… You wouldn't?" she asked, her gaze dropping back to the ground. "Are you sure…? There are much prettier girls out there… much more experienced lovers…"

"I don't need someone with experience." He said. "And as for looks, you heard me earlier." He looked at his own hand, then back up at Rizusa. "I'm a monster. I could care less about looks." He pulled her closer, not as hard or as rough as he could have. It was just enough to pull her into his shoulder. "Now I was trying to be gentle about this, but I want your answer." He leaned over her, staring right into her eyes as he tilted her head back a little. "Do you want to try with me?"

"Dabi!" He was rudely shocked out of his daydream by Toga grinning like the maniac she was and rushing over to where he was laying down. "Dabi, stop daydreaming! C'mon!" she grinned, waving her knife around. "We're gonna go out and fight!"

"They didn't call for me." He told her. "My quirk is too flashy. You guys go." He commanded, knowing that he would be of no use to their current operation except as a last resort to save their asses if they got in trouble.

"Awwww, but Dabi!" she pouted. "I wanna hear about that girl of yours!"

"No way." He rolled over on the couch. Toga's eyes lit up though, since Dabi had in a way admitted that he did have a girl. Toga really wanted to meet her.

* * *

Rizusa had made it home around 3am, having gone straight to sleep. It was around noon when she woke from a dream that was too vivid for her own good. Dabi seemed so rough, but he was so gentle with her it made her want to know more. She tried to tell herself that it was wrong. That it was too dangerous to love a villain. But she knew it was pointless. She could still feel his hands. She would try… she wanted to try… with him.

"Rizu-nee?" Ayumi knocked on her door, Rizusa sitting up and running her fingers through her hair to straighten it a little bit.

"Come in, Ayu." She replied, Ayumi walking in and smiling a little. "What is it?"

"So… what happened last night? You were out really late." She placed a tray of tea and sweets on the table. "Did you perhaps go out to a secret meeting with an informant? Or were you wandering the streets looking for crime to demolish? A lonely night walk to seek out someone to assist?" Of course, she hadn't told Ayumi about Dabi. She knew her reaction would be concern and worry. Rizusa wouldn't chance that.

"I just wanted to get some air, Ayumi… after what happened with Gin, I couldn't stay cooped up… I didn't want to let the fear get to me."

"Ahh, you're so strong, Rizu-nee!" Ayumi cheered, grinning. "That's my big sis!" Rizusa felt anxiety and worry in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was betraying Ayumi this way, but she wouldn't turn back on her choice. "Well have some tea and sweets~ Let's talk about boys~"

"Haha, okay what cute thing has Tama done to earn more of your attention, Ayu?" Rizusa asked, Ayumi going into her usual spewing of adoration for the 3rd year hero in training. Rizusa loved listening to Ayumi talk about Tamaki. It made her so happy to talk about the person she loved. Tamaki was the sun in Ayumi's sky. As she went on, they finished their tea and sweets quickly, Rizusa glad that Ayumi was so happy. But somehow she still felt something gnawing at the back of her head, a thought of hers that scared her. If she and Dabi did get together… would she no longer be able to see Ayumi so happy? Or any of the Conglomerate for that matter?

* * *

Dabi had gone walking again, still thinking about the night before. He certainly hadn't expected her to be that easily embarrassed, but it was endearing. She was fragile, still very new to the ideas he was putting in her head. He caught himself smiling a little, thinking about how red she got from even the little things he'd been doing. He sighed, still thinking about her answer.

"If you stay, I am willing." He grinned as he repeated her words. Loyalty must have been huge for her. Not that he minded, that was extremely important for him too. Being loyal wasn't an obligation, it was a choice. You stayed loyal if you were willing to try. Anyone who wasn't loyal to their significant other was scum in his opinion. "Geez, she's such a good girl." He continued to wander the streets for hours, enjoying his alone time. But one thing had been bothering him. Had he ever been on a date before? He shook his head, realizing he'd never really had a reason to take someone out before. How did you take a girl on the obligatory first date? He thought back to some movies he'd seen, mostly though they were cheesy and consisted of expensive candle lit dinners and then bedroom scenes. Rushing was not his thing, that was for sure. He tried to think about other ideas, soon resorting to his phone since he couldn't think of anything else.

Moonlit strolls on beaches? He wasn't all too fond of sand in his shoes. Or maybe he'd try cooking her something? He soon decided against that idea, not knowing if she was picky about her food. Besides, his cooking was just enough for him to get by. He wasn't that good at it. "Don't wanna give her food poisoning." He told himself. A movie date? Well he certainly wasn't taking her out to a movie, he didn't want to risk being recognized… maybe to his place? Ah, but that was rushing wasn't it? He reached up and ruffled his own hair hard, trying to vent his mild irritation about not knowing how to go about this whole first date idea. Maybe he'd ask her? Yeah, asking her was fine wasn't it? He was sure to get a good reaction. Dabi sighed, a thought crossing his mind. He was going to be the greedy one, he was pretty sure, between the two of them; So giving her a proper first date seemed like it would be a good idea. He shot her a message on a 3rd party application they both downloaded just for communicating with one another. It was safer that way.

"Ideal first date?" it was short, and got his point across, that was all he figured he needed. He smiled when the "viewed" icon showed up, imagining her face turning beet red. She began typing a response as Dabi leaned up against a wall to relax and take a break from his wandering.

"Wherever you're comfortable." Was her response. He pouted a little, but then he got a second message. "I know its hard for you to get out and about." He sighed. She was being considerate of his villainous reputation and how obviously bad things could turn if he was taking HER of all people out on a date.

"Then you can come to my place." He sent his response. "Grab some groceries or takeout on your way? Whatever you wanna eat." Dabi felt a smile creeping back onto his face. He hoped she didn't mind that part.

"If you have a decent kitchen, we can cook something. I cook often enough so I don't think you'll hate it." Staring at his phone for a moment, rather surprised at first. He soon grinned wide, though. A homecooked meal… this would be the first time someone else had cooked for him in years. He was excited.

"You're so good." He sent his message, hoping her face was tinting that lovely shade of red.

* * *

Rizusa felt steam rising from the top of her head, hiding her face against her pillow as she continued to message Dabi. They were having the first "date" at his place? She glanced up at his comment, hiding her face again. She shot a message back about whether he was allergic to anything, but he didn't have any allergies. She was embarrassed to cook for just the two of them. Was her cooking good enough? She hoped so. She had to decide what to make, but that could come later. She put her phone down and rolled herself under the blanket, calming herself down slowly. Even though it was a secret, she was so… happy. She hadn't felt this happy about anything before that she could remember. Dabi was a tease, sure, but he seemed genuine.

"Don't get attached, Rizusa." She scolded herself. "You have to see what its like first… you cannot get caught up in the feeling." She glanced at her phone again, hearing a notification. She opened it to see another message from Dabi.

"Is tonight okay? Or are you busy?" She hid her face again, realizing that if it was tonight she needed to get started now so she could be ready. She smiled a little though, enjoying the fact that he seemed to want to see her too.

"Tonight is fine." She replied, staring at her phone before rolling up again. What would she make? Should be something easy but not too simple, right? And then too many dishes would be bad. What was appropriate to wear to a first date? Should she be dressing nice? It was at his house so not too nice… but she wanted to make a good impression too. Did she need to bring wine? Was he a drinker? Maybe just something to cook with? What about dessert? She did want to impress him. Oh god, she wanted to impress him? She racked her brain and did her best to get her anxiety and embarrassment out now before she over thought it. She wrote out her ingredient list and went to her closet to find something to wear, then once she was decided, she looked at the clock. It was a little early, but better now than later. She sent a message to Dabi, asking whether they'd meet at his place or elsewhere. It took a few minutes for a response. He sent her the street address, a time, and instructions.

"There's an alley on the left of the building with a door. I'll be waiting." Was the last message he sent, Rizusa trying her best not to grin. She was enjoying how simple things were, even if it might only last a little while. She'd never gotten the chance to feel this way, so of course she'd absorb it all. And the fact that he trusted her made her so giddy. Even as a villain, he seemed like a good guy. At least as far as wooing a woman went, anyway.

"I hope he likes Italian." She put her hands on her cheeks to snap herself out of it, giving herself a good slap before she went about getting ready for the night. "I will do my best."

* * *

((Some cute interaction before anything serious happens. Next time, date night. And some seriousness, I promise!

Reviews are loved, and I like feedback. Follows are also greatly appreciated.

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Connected

* * *

Rizusa, donning a look that was very different then her standard conservative sweater and pants, walked down the street towards Dabi's apartment. Her disguise was both a precaution requested by Dabi as well as something Rizusa thought was necessary. She had summoned little white dragon with one green two-tone eye, the other one orange and yellow. One horn was pinkish-red and the other was blue, his belly a holographic silver. The little dragon was sitting in her purse, peeking out from under the flap and scanning its surroundings. This little dragon doll could change her hair style and color on a whim. However, while he did that, no other dragons could come out. That meant she was defenseless if someone with a quirk came at her aside from her martial arts. And too long using any of her dolls made her nauseous, dizzy, and gave her migraines, this one especially. Her fighting style was fast because she picked on weak points, she snuck up on people even though it was normally to save others. She looked at the ground, sighing. Underhanded tactics… she really didn't like that, but it was something she had to do. She stopped at the building, double checking the address before walking towards the side alley. She messaged Dabi to let him know she'd arrived, then waited in the alley for him. She was carrying the bag of groceries, starting to feel her stomach churning. Illuma, her little doll, peeked his head out a little, looking worried. "Illuma, no." she said softly. He hid back in the purse, hearing the side door open.

Dabi stood behind the door, taking in her appearance as she stood there. Black tunic, high cut to be modest and long enough to be a short dress, but slit up the sides. Black structured jacket with antiqued brass buttons, left open though so it wasn't stuffy looking. Black leggings that clung to her skin more closely than any pair of skinny jeans could ever hope, and ankle high boots with zippers and belts. He motioned for her to follow without a word, Rizusa following quietly. It wasn't until he let her into his room that he said anything. "You look… different."

"It's the hair." She said, letting Illuma out of her bag, telling him to release the change, her hair folding out and growing to be longer again, color changing back to her normal one. She took a deep breath, thanking Illuma before sending him to sleep. She was still carrying the groceries, so Dabi grabbed the bag and left it on the kitchen counter, watching as she composed herself.

"Another technique of yours?"

"Yes, but it's a taxing one." She replied, looking like she might fall to the floor. "Sorry, I need a second…" She backed up into the door, trying to settle her breathing when she felt someone hover over her. She looked up a little to see Dabi, leaning against the wall and staring down at her. "… Yes?"

"Jacket." He said, Rizusa tilting her head a little. "You don't feel good. Relax… sit… I won't bite unless you permit me to." He grinned, making her face color red. She took off her jacket, letting Dabi toss it on the counter with the bag full of ingredients. Dabi's eyes wandered the contours that the jacket had kept hidden, trying not to smile. The tunic was open in the back, and it was tied almost like a corset where the fabric came together. Not what he expected, but he wasn't about to complain. "Water?"

"I-I'm fine…" she replied out of reflex, Dabi just getting her a cup anyway. "Th-thank you…" she said softly sitting awkwardly in silence before Dabi decided he was done making it awkward for her. Instead, he decided to embarrass her some more.

"By the way, I meant your outfit." He added as he moved to stand next to her, seeing her look up at him in mild confusion. "When I said you look different. Its sexier than I expected from a good girl like you." He grinned, making her practically steam from the ears. He wanted to just slide his hands up her leggings and into her shirt, or down her back to get her to shiver. But he refrained, seeing as this was only the start, he didn't want to scare her. "So… Little Miss Dragon…" he glanced at the bag, then back at her, smiling at the face she was making. "What sort of food are you gonna make?"

"I-i… Chicken Marsala and Potatoes, with Parfaits for dessert." She replied, trying not to let him see her any more flustered. But she knew her face was bright red, and she was dizzy from how casually he was flirting with her.

"Ohh? That's fancy… can I watch you work?" he asked, smiling more as she nodded, ruffling her hair. "Thank you… for making dinner."

"N-no problem…" she got up after he removed his hand, grabbing the bag before going to the kitchen to start the meal prep. Dabi took a seat and watched her settle in as she laid the ingredients out on the counter, also bringing out all the cutlery she could have needed. "Do you have any cutting boards or sauté pans?" she asked, turning to him.

"I have a cutting board but… the pan, not so much."

"That's fine." She smiled at him. She opened the palm of her hand on the counter, lifting it straight up to reveal a little grey and black dragon with sunflower yellow eyes. It looked up at Rizusa, jumping a little in excitement. "Hey Steele." She pet his head, smiling. "I need one sauce pan and one sauté pan please." The dragon nodded, doing a back flip before spitting out the two requested items. Dabi's eyes widened a little, but he just leaned back to watch as Rizusa got to work. Slicing up mushrooms and onions, then potatoes and herbs. The chicken was filleted and coated with eggs and breadcrumbs, the entire meal being cooked in those two pans. After a little while, Dabi got bored, moving to stand behind Rizusa, grinning as she backed up into him, her posture stiffening.

"Sorry… scare you?" he asked, seeing her shaking her head.

"Surprised… is all…" she mumbled, turning her head to peek over her shoulder at him. She went back to the pan, Dabi taking the opportunity to put his hands on her shoulders and feeling how tense she was.

"You always this tense?"

"Its just cause I'm leaning over the counter…" she muttered, trying not to squeak when he pushed his thumbs against the knots in her shoulders. She almost dropped the chopsticks in her hand that she was using to check the potatoes for doneness. Dabi smiled as he noticed how much of an effect he was having.

"Put the chopsticks down." He stated softly, pressing against the knots more. "I'm surprised you can work like this." He added as she put the chopsticks down and moved the pan off the fire so it didn't burn, turning off the burner. He moved her back to the chair, having her sit so she could lean on the back of the seat. "You're way too stiff." He scolded softly, beginning to take out the knots one at a time.

"I'm fine…" she muttered, whimpering as he took out the knot in her left shoulder. "Y-you don't have to…" she whined.

"I don't, but I am." He retorted, digging out another knot in her back. "How do you even fight when you're like this? I can't imagine its comfortable." He added, leaning in to whisper into her ear after a long moment of no response. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." her answer was so quick, Dabi couldn't help but smile. He kept up his work until her shoulders weren't stiff anymore. She slumped over the back of the chair a little, almost like a cat. Dabi rubbed her bare back, smiling as she glanced over her shoulder at him again. Dabi felt a chill run up his spine. She was sexy as hell when she had those sleepy eyes and that tint of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you…"

"Call it payment." He told her, letting her relax for a moment before she got back up to finish making dinner.

* * *

"You're one hell of a cook." Dabi commented after the first few bites that he'd almost scarfed down after taking the first taste of her meal. "I've never had home cooked food like this."

"I-its nothing fancy…" she shook her head, face coloring deep red again.

"Its really good." He added, making her smile. That made him wonder, when was the last time someone outside the conglomerate had her cooking and really appreciated it? 'What a waste.' He thought. The food was so warm… her feelings were put into it, even though he really didn't have anything much to compare it to. "Hey…" she looked up at him, making him smile. She was so attentive too. "I mean it, you know… you're amazing…"

"H-huh…?"

"You're amazing. That's that." He repeated before going back to eating, avoiding her gaze as he did so. He wasn't used to complimenting people a lot, but with her he was doing it without thinking about it too much. It felt so right, he didn't know what else to do. They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Rizusa was happy that Dabi was enjoying his meal, and Dabi was glad that she was fine not saying anything. It was easier that way.

* * *

"Thank you for hosting." Rizusa said, standing at the door with her empty bag and a smile on her face. Dabi nodded his head, silently thinking. Rizusa bowed her head, preparing to leave when she felt him grab her shoulder, spinning her back around and pinning her to the door. Before she could speak, she felt lips. His lips on hers. His kiss was hasty, but gentle enough for Rizusa just to lean back against the door and let him continue.

"Don't go yet…" he whispered breathily, leaning in again to kiss her a second time, Rizusa getting dizzy from how long he kept the kiss up.

"D-dabi…" she whimpered between his onslaught of kisses. But she didn't push him away. Dabi slowed down a little, leaning against her a little. "Dabi… I'll stay…" she said, feeling him cling a little to her jacket. "If you want me to… I'll stay…"

"Why are you so damn good?" he asked, moving to pull on her ear with his teeth, making her jump a little. "You're so… damn it… what the hell, why are you letting me do this?" he asked her. He hated admitting it, he hated feeling so attached, but he couldn't help it. "Why did you say yes?"

"… Because your feelings are strong…" she replied, smiling a little. "You're the only person who ever showed any interest in me, Dabi." She added, the scarred man looking up at her a little. "I've always been put on a different scale because of my family… I've always been too aloof and too different from anyone else…" she tightened her grip on his sleeve, trying to continue smiling as the tears started creeping up on her. "No one ever wanted me…" she felt her voice crack, hanging her head to hide her tears.

"Rizu…"

"I was so happy…" she said, hands shaking. "Because someone finally tried… I didn't care that you were a villain, Dabi… I don't care." She shook her head. "So, if you want me to… I'll stay…" Dabi pulled her close, nuzzling against the top of her head and burying his nose in her hair and trying not to think too hard about it. She was so willing… she was so warm… Dabi kissed the top of her head and let her look up at him, still holding her against his chest. She didn't seem to mind his scars, his staples… he leaned in and kissed her forehead, smiling.

"I'll hold you to that." He rubbed her back, staying like that for a while. "… Are they expecting you home?" he asked her, having gotten comfortable holding her. She looked up, pouting a little. "You should go soon, then?"

"I don't want to." She stated, clinging to him, Dabi grinning at her clinginess. "You're warm…"

"Well then, you have something to look forward to next time." He pecked her lips again, rubbing her back and letting her get in one more hug before Illuma changed her appearance back to her disguise. He sent her off, keeping an eye on her as she walked away. Once she was out of range, he closed his door and grinned to himself, still feeling her warmth. "Man, what did I do? Letting myself fall for a good girl like her."

* * *

Days went by, and Rizusa's head was still spinning. All of her stray thoughts led back to Dabi. It was driving her insane, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't talk about him with anyone. Dabi was a villain, and she couldn't let that slip. She buried her face against her pillow, Noire sitting on her night stand and watching her. "Mama?"

"Yes, Noire?" she asked softly, the dragon jumping over to her and trotting across the pillow to sit eye to eye with her.

"You really like him, right?"

"Yes… I do…" she said, smiling.

"Then its okay, right?" he grinned, nuzzling her cheek. "For Mama to follow her heart."

"… I wish it were so easy, sweetie." She said, petting his head. "But its not… I have to make a choice…"

"A choice…?" Noire asked, blinking at her.

"I have to choose… to stay with him… or to stay with the Conglomerate." At this, Noire slumped a little, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. But then he shook his head. He was frustrated.

"Why? Why can't you have both, Mama?"

"Because… no one would understand if Mama told them she had fallen in love with the person she loves, Noire." She said. "We live in two different worlds… so Mama has to make a decision before it gets too far… otherwise…" she stopped herself, not wanting to admit that she'd thought that far ahead, but she had. "Otherwise, it'll end badly for everyone…" Noire lay down next to Rizusa, pouting still but understanding enough to let it go. He just sat and let her pat his head, his light blue eyes closing a little as he fell asleep. Rizusa smiled, laying still and letting herself relax. She wished it wasn't such a hard choice to make. But she had fallen hard for Dabi, and that was making her struggle. Choosing the conglomerate was what everyone would have said… but choosing Dabi felt better, it felt right. She sighed a little, letting herself doze off for a nap.

* * *

((Here's the next one~ I hope you're all enjoying this so far~

I have so much motivation for this story, its not funny. Sorry Shouto, but Dabi's getting all the limelight right now.

-Winter Cheshire))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Final Choice

* * *

Dabi was sitting in the League's hideout, thinking about Rizusa. He'd been thinking about her ever since that first date non-stop, unable to get the girl out of his mind. They'd met a couple times since then, but for the most part it was just at night to wander the streets and end up back at his place. He heard someone walk into the room, prepared to leave if it was someone annoying. But it was just Mr. Compress. "Afternoon, Dabi." He bowed and tipped his hat, taking a seat.

"What is it, Mister?" he asked.

"I hear from Toga that you've found a woman." He stated. "Is it true?" Even though the news had come from Toga, he had noticed Dabi acting a little more dazed in the past weeks.

"… Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. Compress smiled to himself behind his mask.

"She must be something, to attract your attention." He stated, nodding his head. "You don't seem the type to date just anyone." He added. "Is she…?"

"She's not a villain." He responded simply.

"So a civilian, then?" Compress questioned. Would Dabi really date someone who wasn't a villain? Wasn't that dangerous?

"You could call her that…" Dabi paused, the ice in his drink falling in the glass. "She's more of a princess… but she knows our world well enough." He added. He'd been trying to think of what to introduce her as, since she was obviously in a profession that no one would approve of. "She's a badass when pissed off though." He added.

"Haha, what is she? A mafia boss's daughter?" Compress joked, Dabi smiling a little at the comment. Rizusa could very well be described as a mafia boss's daughter, though he didn't know if she'd like that. But if that was what Mister wanted to think, he'd let him. "Well, none the less, good for you." He stated, patting Dabi's back.

"Thanks…" he heard his phone notification ring, opening the app he and Rizusa shared, smiling at the name on the screen. SHEwas messaging him for the first time since the date, instead of him instigating. Just a simple -Are you busy?-, but it made Dabi smile. As he messaged her back, Compress smiled and let him finish before asking him something.

"Is there something about her that you like the most?" he asked. Dabi quirked an eyebrow at Compress, but he smiled a little to himself, then picked up his drink.

"She's… a good girl…" he replied, downing his drink. Compress nodded, glad to see his colleague happy. "I'm going for a walk. See you, Mister."

"Have fun." He replied, waiting for Dabi to leave before smiling more. "Don't get in trouble visiting that lover of yours, Dabi."

* * *

Dabi made it to the back of the building that he was meeting Rizusa, seeing her there already. "Geez, couldn't you wait?" he teased, making her jump and look up at him, face reddening. "I thought we were gonna see each other tonight." He walked over and let her hug onto him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're so greedy…" he nuzzled her a little, knowing she was getting addicted to all the affection he showed her. She loved anything that involved cuddling, not to mention her face when they kissed. It was like she was in a euphoria every time. She was so damn innocent and loving too. Every time Dabi asked her if he could try something with her, she let him. Every time Dabi did something without asking, she scolded him at first but then she let him continue. "I'm starting to think all you want is the affection and attention."

"N-no of course not-!" she was cut off by his lips, leaning into the kiss as he pulled her up against him.

"Kidding, kidding." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I know you just love it too much for your own good." He rubbed her back and let her cling. "You need to be patient, though… I can't stay too long." She pouted a little but nodded, nuzzling against his chest. "Good girl." He kissed her forehead, smiling. "Oh and by the way."

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him, blinking behind those black frames.

"I introduced you to one of my… associates… as a mafia girl. You okay with that?" he asked, making her stare a little before laughing.

"Geez, you really did that?" she asked. "I don't really mind but…" she looked a little worried, Dabi leaning in and kissing her a few times across the face, making her chuckle.

"Don't worry… I'll just make things up as I go." He smiled. "No one's gonna know… I promise."

"Okay…" it wasn't that which was bothering her, but she let it slide. She was just a little sad… no one to talk about Dabi with made her lonely. He got to talk about her, so of course she wanted to do the same. She didn't care that he was a villain, he was so good to her… all she wanted was to show him off, even though she knew that was impossible. "I'll see you tonight?"

"So long as nothing comes up. I'll make sure to let you know." He added, kissing her one more time. They gave each other one more hug before heading off separately.

* * *

When Dabi made it back to the hideout, eyes widened to see Compress still there. "Did it go well?" he asked, Dabi averting his eyes. Compress had known? "Looks like it did." Dabi just went to sit back next to Compress. "You two sneak around together or something? Is it her family?" he asked.

"… Yeah… they don't like her being anywhere near me." He replied. "So I gotta go sneak around to see her…" he fiddled with his nails a little. Compress nodded understandingly.

"Well, I hope some time soon you two can be freely loving, and that maybe you'll bring her to meet us?" he teased. "We'd love to meet the badass lover of our Action Squad Leader~" he laughed, patting his back. Dabi just hid his face in his hand.

"Mister, that's embarrassing…"

* * *

Rizusa had been working on paperwork for various things, waiting for Dabi's message. But it never came. It was now the day after. Something must have come up. She was worried, but she also knew she had to calm herself down. Dabi had a reason to not message her… he had to… right? She checked her phone again to be sure. Nothing. He hadn't been on since yesterday, so something must have come up just after they met. What could it be? She walked downstairs to see the UA students gathered along with Aizawa-sensei. "What's going on…?" she turned her eyes to the TV, eyes going wide at the sight. A wall of blue flame and the news caster talking about the League of Villains member. 'Dabi…' she thought, biting her inner lip. What was going on? But faster than anyone could really do much, the fight was interrupted. Dabi retreated… Shouto fell to a sitting position and looked relieved that it was over. But Rizusa stepped back a little. It hit so hard that she could barely breathe. Dabi was a villain. It hadn't struck her hard enough until now, but that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt the severity of what she had gotten herself into. She caught Aizawa turning to her.

"What's wrong?"

"No… just…" she shook her head. Aizawa must have thought it was about the encounter from before, since he just let it be. Rizusa retreated to her room, trying to calm down. Hours went by like minutes as she tried to make sense of everything, the whole situation. Dabi was a villain, he'd nearly just killed Endeavor, the newly named number one hero, and Hawks was there too… Rizusa ruffled her own hair countless times, trying to calm herself down. A ping and her ringtone from the app caught her off guard, causing her to fumble for her phone and see an incoming call. She felt her heart jump into her throat, taking a deep breath before answering. "Hello…?"

"Hey." Her heart melted when she heard Dabi's voice. "Sorry I flaked on you last night…" he sounded bothered about more than that, but she let him continue. "I guess you saw it, since you aren't freaking out." He added, making her squeak a little. "It's fine… I know I went nuts…" he sounded like he was mad at himself. "I doubt you wanna see me after that… plus I gotta lay low for a while." He added softly.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I miss you, though." He added. "Its selfish to ask, but… I need to keep to myself for a few days… so…"

"Th-that's fine!" she exclaimed, making his eyes widen. "It's fine if you need a few days!" she added. "I… I just wanted to know if you were okay…" she added softly, clinging to her stuffed bear, burying her nose against his back. "I saw you charge… and my only thought was… please, don't get hurt…" she added, Dabi surprised by that. "I probably should have felt something like "Why is he doing this?" or be mad or something, but I…" she squeezed her bear tighter. "I just wanted you to be okay… so…"

"I'll make sure to call you when its safe, okay?" He was reassuring her in his own way. It made her feel so much safer.

"Okay… I'll hold you to that." She replied, making him smile. "Be safe…"

"You know it." He hung up, taking a deep breath and hoping he hadn't scared her too much. But she hadn't rejected it. His behavior… his actions… all she did was worry, so he was fine with that. So long as she was safe… which meant away from him while he was in the spot light. He went back to wandering, sighing as he thought about every way that could have gone terribly wrong. But because it didn't, he was relieved. "… I'm in deep, huh…?" he scoffed. "At least she didn't scold me…"

* * *

Day after day, hour after hour, it finally happened. Rizusa made a realization that chose her path. Rizusa needed Dabi. She knew it, she couldn't shake the feeling no matter what she did. All she wanted was Dabi… to be able to see him smile and to at least know where he'd be so if she had to she could help… she wanted to see him, she wanted to hear his voice, it killed her inside. All because she knew that meant leaving her home… leaving the legacy… straying from the path and becoming something other than a hero, and that was all she'd ever known. That was her job… her life… what would she do without the Conglomerate? But her need for Dabi was so distracting that it was driving her away from her duties… she wanted him so bad, it was like an obsession. She could feel his hands even when he wasn't around… she could hear his voice… she could see his smile.

'I can't keep this up…' she thought to herself. Even if she had been feeling like her position as a leader was slipping slowly away, it was still so serious to her. It scared her… the thought that one day they might have to go all out against one another. That was too much for her, if she really came up against him, she knew she couldn't raise a hand unless he tried to kill her first. But even then, could she even be able to win?

Rizusa shook her head and told herself that those sorts of thoughts weren't helping anyone, taking a deep breath as she thought about what she had to do. She had to be prepared for that leap and what she'd need to cope in the aftermath. She took her stash of emergency money and put it in an locked metal case, having Steele eat it so she could access it later. She looked through her clothes and other paraphernalia, packing away only the necessities while hiding it all from Ayumi, Minako, and Emiko. Once she was done, she sat on her bed and had Noire and Echo listen to a message from her so they could tell all the other dolls. They were going to leave… and things were going to be very different. But one thing was for sure. Rizusa wasn't going to go without making sure everything was set up for her supporting pillars to be able to move ahead without her. She spent hours on the phone and writing emails to various companies and agencies, making sure they had accommodations should something ever "happen" to her.

Emiko was set up with her brother's support company, that was no problem. But Rizusa also had jobs lined up for her if she ever wanted to leave and branch out. She knew that Build Interface was a huge field asset for many heroes that relied on technology, so Emiko could also probably become a sidekick if she wanted to. Rizusa smiled, imagining her little white-haired supporting pillar in the field with all those heroes. She'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Minako was a good doctor, but she was more of a field doctor, not one for stuffy hospitals and everyday injuries. That was also useful in the field, though Rizusa had a little harder time finding her a place since her older sisters were all very skilled. The bluenette didn't want her medical practitioner stuck in her older sibling's shadow. That wasn't right. In Rizusa's mind, Minako could outshine her siblings, that's why Rizusa chose her in the first place.

Then there was Ayumi. The girl that Rizusa thought of as a sister. She knew the hero lifestyle was different for her because her quirk wasn't as good for field work. And on top of that, Ayumi wasn't all that interested in being a hero to begin with. Rizusa sighed, smiling. Ayumi wanted to live out her days as Tamaki Amajiki's wife. That was what she had said. "Tama, you'd better take care of her." Rizusa mumbled, wondering how this would all play out. Leaving a note wasn't exactly an option, the girls would try and follow… and she wasn't about to fake being killed, that was too much hassle and too much spotlight. She stared at the window for a while, then turned to her stuffed bear. "Kuma, what should I do?" she asked, the bear not giving a verbal response, but Rizusa sat and waited for one anyway. "… I should just disappear, huh?" she asked, smiling sadly. "That would end up being the safest… for everyone…" she sighed. "Ahh, now I have to get used to using hair dye, too…" she mumbled, ruffling her hair. "Oh well." She told herself, trying to make light of the predicament she'd gotten herself into. "At least I'll be less stressed about all this hero stuff…"

* * *

((Its happened! Rizusa has decided officially that she will no longer lead the Four Dragons Conglomerate!

This legacy that was left for her to inherit wasn't enough to make her stay away from Dabi. Now, though, how will she leave? Stay tuned for the answer~

-Winter Cheshire))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Disappear

* * *

Rizusa woke up one morning, staring at the sun rising. She was late in getting up. She got up quickly, preparing for her day and hearing people outside her door. "Rizu-nee!" she heard Ayumi calling through the door, going over and opening the door for her friend. "Rizu-nee, you're only getting up? I made breakfast!" she grinned. "Finish getting ready, then let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Late…?" Rizusa asked softly, still sleepy.

"Rizu-nee, we're supposed to go party shopping!" Rizusa paused, realizing that she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd forgotten what day it was. This day all those years ago was the day that they made it known to the world that they were the Four Dragons of the new era. Their debut. Even though they had been named before this, this was their first official day on the streets. She sighed, nodding her head.

"Give me a minute." She said, Ayumi grinning and rushing off to get Emiko, who was still locked in her room, presumably building things. Rizusa closed her door and went to change, pausing as she picked up her jacket with the emblem of the Four Dragons on it. She loved this jacket… but soon she wouldn't be able to wear it. She sighed again, staring at it for a while. She was going to leave… there was no getting around it. She couldn't stay with the Conglomerate with her mind always on Dabi… it wasn't right to be a hero if she loved a villain… she couldn't bring herself to stay. It was a betrayal, so pretending was pointless. She shook her head. "Just a bit longer…" she told herself. Until Dabi called, she couldn't let herself fall into disarray. She had to keep this up until then. She had to keep face, keep Ayumi and the others unaware. "More trickery… I'm really awful at this…" she told herself. She slipped on a black shirt with long sleeves, rolling them up to her elbows. Then she put on grey shorts and laced up her tall black boots. She tied up her hair and grabbed her bag, checking her phone. No messages… no notifications… she rubbed the back of her neck, realizing how silly it was for her to check.

"Rizu-nee! Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming." She called back, getting to the door and heading downstairs with Ayumi.

* * *

The following day was the party, and Ayumi included all the UA Class 1A kids as well as Tamaki, Mirio, and Nejire. Ayumi stuck close to Tamaki all day, grinning and teasing him. Mirio walked over to Rizusa with Nejire while the bluenette leader was standing alone. "Miri. Nejire." She smiled. "What is it?"

"We wanted to ask your opinion." Mirio said, Nejire smiling back at her.

"Movies or Dinner? What is Ayumi better with?"

"Movies." Rizusa replied. She remembered how Ayumi used to binge watch movies all night once they finished finals for a semester. "Ayu can go hours on movies. Dinner is too quick for her." She added, knowing already what they were planning. "At the 3rd year dorm?"

"Yes~ Wanna come?"

"No way." She chuckled. "Let Ayumi and Tama have their time together. I know it'll make her happy." Rizusa hoped that also meant that Ayumi would spend the night… stop checking on her… though she didn't want to sound unappreciative, Ayumi had been bugging her for days without end about what was "bothering" her. Ayumi was always like that, though… concerned for her big sister. But that was fine. Rizusa just needed a break, that was all.

"Alright~" Nejire grinned, Mirio seeming to notice something, but not speaking on the matter.

"Are you also working on the other two?" He asked her, knowing she always thought about matching up the other two with people that would be capable of protecting them.

"Yes~" Rizusa smiled. She turned to where Emiko was talking to Kirishima and Denki, Mirio's eyes following. "Kirishima-kun is a good match for Emiko… he doesn't seem to mind her at all, and she thinks he is "safe" so she would like him a lot… but more than that, he's energetic… encouraging… a good boy." She added. And then she turned to Tokoyami and Minako, standing on the side and chatting a little bit.

"Oh, isn't that the boy who trained with Hawks-san?"

"Yep, that's him." Rizusa nodded. "Minako took care of him back at our place since he took the longest to wake… and he seems to at least be close enough to her for conversation to be regular… so its probably a long term good match there." She added.

"Eeeh… Long term, huh…?" He asked. "… Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since the party started, you checked your phone about 20 times." He stated. "And you normally don't do that… at least not from what I remember." He added. "So… you really okay?" he asked, grinning. "Missing a boyfriend?" Mirio always asked that soft of stuff to make Rizusa smile. But this time it hurt.

"… Yes, actually…" she said softly. Mirio's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"It's a secret though, so no spilling the beans." She scolded softly. The blonde was surprised. He thought Rizusa would be straight forward about having a relationship with someone, but… why would she need to keep it secret? He thought about it, but he just nodded his head. "You really can't, okay?"

"I won't but… why keep it secret? Everyone would be happy for you…" he said softly.

"Because… he's…" she bit her lip a little. "I can't… Miri, his safety would be at stake if anyone else knew." She stated. Mirio nodded, gathering an image in his head. Must have been someone that would be in grave danger if their relationship was found out. Perhaps a high profile person? Famous maybe? Or if not famous, maybe too open and easily tricked? Or something like that. He nodded, smiling.

"I see… well know that if you ever can let anyone know, they'll be happy for you, Rizusa-san." He smiled, Rizusa nodding her head. But it still ate at her. Dabi… she missed Dabi… every time she thought about it, it made her even more lonely. Why, she wasn't sure, but it was a feeling that wouldn't stop.

* * *

Once the party was over, Rizusa handed Emiko some paperwork from a company that requested her help, and Ayumi headed off to movie night with Tamaki, the boy blushing and only agreeing when Ayumi said she would make him any kind of food he wanted as compensation for the sudden request even though it was all Nejire and Mirio. Minako was still chatting with Tokoyami, the two seeming to be immersed in their conversation so deeply that they just left without much word to Rizusa. The bluenette smiled, glad they were all doing alright. She went back to her room, sitting on her bed and laying back to stare up at the ceiling. As she felt herself dozing off, she heard her phone. She reached for it, hearing it again… a ringtone? She stared at the screen, realizing who it was and bolted from her sleepy state, answering frantically. "Yes?!"

"Chill… geez, you're so excited…" Dabi said from the other side, grinning to himself. "So… you serious about that message you sent me?" he asked. About 3 days before, Rizusa had sent Dabi a long wordy wall of text that detailed her feelings about staying with the conglomerate and her eventual plans to leave.

"It was all true…" she said softly, grabbing Kuma's paw to calm herself down. "I… as much as I want to stay, that feeling is an obligation that I should be fulfilling… it isn't of my own will…" she closed her eyes. "So… I can't… if I keep it up it'll feel like it's dragging me down, and I don't want that." She added, trying not to let her feelings get the better of her.

"Then…" Dabi stopped for a second, Rizusa hearing people talking in the background. He used some choice words, and then a moment or two later, a door slammed. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"Was that…?"

"Irritating co-workers." He replied, making her smile a little. "Anyway, like I was saying." He took a deep breath. "Then… if you want, you can come over… and stay as long as you want." Rizusa's eyes went wide at that, the shock spreading to every inch of her. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep her feelings in check. "… You still there?"

"Y-yes, I just…" she felt so much lighter, hearing him say that. "… I was worried it would be a bother."

"Its not a bother… just don't bring everything you own…" he muttered. "I hear girls have a lot of stuff." He added, face reddening a little. It was so odd, talking to her like this.

"I'm won't…" she smiled, feeling her heart fluttering. "… Can I really…? Even if I want to leave now?" she asked. It was Dabi's turn to be shocked, hearing her say something like that.

"… Meet me at that corner." He stated. "Where we left that first night." He stated. "I might be a while…"

"That's fine… I'll wait." She replied. They said their goodbyes and she hung up, her mind racing. It was happening. Now. She grabbed her coat, pulling her packed bag out from under the bed. This was her only chance to leave. She sighed, picking up Kuma and nuzzling him as she headed for the door. "I'm sorry… but I really can't handle the pressure of leading your organization, Jiji… I cannot keep this up without finding resolve…" she whispered, feeling the Dragon Dolls wanting to rebel against her choice. She called out a doll that resembled Steele, but instead of grey and yellow, it was taupe and pink. She handed the doll her bag and Kuma, the doll opening its mouth wide and taking them in, protecting them for later. Rizusa only had her phone on her person, and that wouldn't be for long. "… I'm sorry… for being so weak, everyone…" she whispered, heading out the door and leaving the school, claiming she was going for a walk. And just like that, she vanished into the night air… Rizusa of the Four Dragons was gone… and now she was going to have to find a new name to go by too… She sighed, pausing.

There was only one name she could think of. She'd heard stories about her as a child in the Ryugazaki household, but never had she told anyone about these stories. The dragon that brought her seedlings to the world through a man, and the one that gave rise to the Dragon Doll quirk. Shizune. Even the organization's name was said to be drawn from hers, but it wasn't at all publicized. Shizune was like a family diety, so she and her legend stayed within the Ryugazaki household. Her story was something that Rizusa could feel deep in her soul, especially now. Shizune had sought out someone strong to help her bring her dolls into the world… unfortunately for her, the man she chose was not a pure soul… he had hurt many people, and yet Shizune chose him, the black sheep of the family, above any others. Why? Simply because she felt strongest about him.

"Now if only that were so easy for the rest of the world to accept." She told herself, smiling wryly. She made it to her old home, walking inside and heading for the front closet that contained something hidden if you didn't know what to look for. A secret panel in the wall, and lining the inside of the panel were well preserved swords, each bearing the mark of a head of the Ryugazaki Household. She checked every one, making sure they were all safe. Then she found the one. The first one labeled "Shizune", taking it from the rack and heading outside after closing the panel back up. She went into the nearest alley and let Noire come out. And after his barrage of questions, she just smiled. He didn't ask anything else after that.

"Are you gonna do something with that blade, Mama?" Noire asked her, flying around a little. Rizusa took the blade out of its sheath, holding her long hair out and giving the blade to Noire. The little dragon nodded, taking the blade and even though he didn't like it, bowed his head before reluctantly slicing through her flowing locks. The long tails floated down to the ground and leaving Rizusa with a drastically short cut in the back. She then took the blade from Noire and proceeded to slice bits and pieces from her hair on the sides to make herself almost unrecognizable. Her once flowing hair was now cut in a way that framed her face differently now, and she made sure that she parted it the opposite way. It looked odd since she didn't have anything else to work with, but she could always do it again later, make it more refined.

"That's done…" she told herself, Noire sitting on her shoulder as Steele came out just long enough to take the blade off her hands. She changed out her glasses from her serious black ones to purple ones she'd ordered just for the heck of it, never showing them to anyone since they might think it was silly. Next, her outer jacket was switched from her signature sweater to one she'd bought online from a retailer in another country. It had a look that just screamed "mafia" to Rizusa, and that was what she wanted. Then she grabbed a tin of hair wax out from her shorts pocket, proceeding to get it into her hair and pull it through with a comb quickly so she could be too different for anyone to recognize immediately. She tossed the empty wax tin and comb into the trash, then tossed out her old clothes in a nearby dumpster in the next street over.

Two blocks of walking later, and she had arrived at the corner where she and Dabi had parted ways that first night. She leaned against the wall, feeling raindrops start to fall. She didn't want to get sick. Noire retreated, and Solus came out to help shield his maker from the rain, but not without some serious complaints. And Rizusa was glad to listen to them all. She'd mutter apologies in times where Solus stopped complaining just long enough for her to speak, knowing he was only scolding her because he was worried. They all were… the anxiety built up in her dolls was so high that Rizusa thought it might start making her anxious just hearing them complain. She'd have to listen to all their complaints eventually, one by one. But that was fine with her. So there she waited, listening for the sound of someone approaching.

* * *

((I really enjoy this story a little too much ahaha. I hope you all like it~

That's okay though, it means I'm motivated to keep updating.

-Winter Cheshire))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Change

* * *

Rizusa texted Dabi about her new name, saying that she would explain the circumstance once he got there. His response was that he'd still give her a nickname so he wouldn't need to worry. She wondered what it would be, since he didn't usually use her name much. When the boot-steps approached, Solus vanished, leaving behind only his little shield for his master. "Waiting long, Zuzu?" Dabi asked, smiling a little as he leaned against the wall on his arm, looking down at Rizusa from his higher vantage point.

"Zuzu, huh…?" she asked, not knowing if it was good or bad that her new name contained that syllable like her old name had. She supposed it was fine, though. No one ever called her Zuzu... Though Dabi said it in a way that made Rizusa feel all warm and fuzzy, so it wasn't like she hated it. She didn't raise her head to look at him. He just lifted her chin up, leaning in.

"Well, my little dragon?"

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He knew why she did this… trying to make it his needs, not hers. She always did this. She wasn't used to being the object of someone's attention. He spoiled her rotten when he got to, and he didn't mind doing it. Even being a former hero, she was fragile. And more than that, she seemed to care about him… no, not just that. She loved him. She'd left everything behind, and he wasn't going to let her feel bad about the decision.

"Only if you are." He replied, putting the choice of food or other back on her. There was a long silence before she spoke, and it was only after Dabi shifted to lean over her more, staring at her as he waited for her response.

"There's a rotating sushi bar down the street… its pretty good…" she added, Dabi caressing her cheek a little with his hand. "So long as you don't mind sushi again, anyway…" Their first take out meal together had been sushi. Though he had to run halfway through, it was the only thing she ever suggested when he asked what she wanted for food she wasn't making herself.

"You really love sushi, huh?" he pulled back and walked with her to the restaurant, teasing her about her need for sushi. It seemed like that was all she ever wanted when she went to eat out. But she never really responded to his prodding and teasing much. It was just a nod or a one-word answer. They sat down at the sushi bar, its conveyor belt mostly empty, seeing as there weren't many people. This was a back-alley restaurant, used to serving both villains and heroes as well as normal people. The owner was an old man who just wanted to make good sushi, and he welcomed Rizusa and her "friend" in with a polite nod of the head. "They know you?"

"I come her often enough… the old man's good at keeping secrets." she replied, thanking the waitress for the tea since she was the only other person working tonight. "They don't get much business at this hour, either…"

"You shouldn't be worrying about that, should you?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist and nearly dragging her into his lap. "You made the decision… to profess those messy emotions to me." He grinned as he pressed his nose into her hair. "And I don't think that you being a goodie goodie is a problem… even good little girls like bad boys sometimes, right?" he asked, making her shiver a little.

"N-not… before dinner…" she grumbled, Dabi letting her slide back to her seat. She avoided his gaze the rest of the meal, but shared with him when she got something good. It had been a rough day for her, not because it was a hard day doing her job, but emotionally she was spent. She had left home… she'd left her life behind for a chance to be with Dabi. But she was dwelling on it, and Dabi wanted to do something about that.

The pair spent about half an hour eating in relative silence, Rizusa ready to pay for the meal when Dabi stopped her, pulling out cash from his wallet. He handed it to the waitress as she closed out their tab, telling them to keep the change. The old man and waitress bowed to them as they left, Dabi leading Rizusa back to his place. He was going to give her all the affection she could handle, knowing that was the fastest way to get her mind off other things. He lead her inside the building and to his door, unlocking it with one hand and leading her inside.

As soon as the door was closed, Dabi pinned Rizusa to it and caught her lips in a kiss, making her cling to his jacket. "What a greedy girl…" he whispered against her lips, knowing she felt deprived of all the attention she'd gotten so used to. He kept kissing her until he felt her pull back, nearly gasping for air. She looked up at him, cheeks red and eyes sleepy, making him smile.

"Dabi…" was the only word out of her mouth, the scarred man leaning back in to make out with her a little, feeling her clinging tight to his shirt. He pulled back this time, grinning at her.

"You're already wanting me that bad? I haven't-" his eyes went wide when he felt her wrap her arms around him to pull him back down for another kiss, obliging her since he was glad that she showed some assertiveness for once in their kissing. It was usually him instigating. "Mmm… okay, okay." He picked her up, making her squeak. "Hang on tight." He said, grinning as she clung to him. He pulled her legs up so they were closer to his waist, nuzzling her against the door still. "C'mon… wrap your legs around before you fall."

"I-I'm heavy…"

"Hardly, babe." He kissed her again, helping her wrap her legs around him as he supported her weight, feeling her cling to him more once he pulled her off the door. He leaned into her shoulder, enjoying her clinging, and carried her into his bedroom, grinning at her whimpering in mild protest as he groped her through her shorts. "Expect me to do this all the time, since you're gonna be living here rent free." He nipped at her ear, making her pout. "I'm gonna spoil you so much, even a good girl like you will end up addicted." He whispered, making her face color even redder. But she loved it… he was good to her, and even though he loved to make her feel embarrassed like this, it wasn't mean spirited at all.

"I kinda am… addicted, that is." She replied, Dabi glad that she could admit that. He sat down on the bed, still keeping her close and not letting her unwrap her legs.

"Well then, expect plenty more." He added, kissing her a few more times as he moved to lean back, letting Rizusa make herself comfortable. She adjusted a little, but she kept close to him, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"I'm home… Dabi…"

"Welcome home… Zuzu…"

* * *

Rizusa woke up the next morning, feeling more comfortable than she'd expected. She was tucked in and heard someone walking around. She looked up, seeing Dabi pass by the door, moving to sit up. "Dabi…?" He backtracked, walking into the room. He was dressed casually, a white tank top and baggy pants.

"Morning, sleepy head." He ruffled her hair, making her tilt her head down a little. "Sleep good?"

"Mm… yeah…" she nodded, smiling. "What time is it…?" she asked, having turned her phone off to avoid being tracked.

"Still early… I just got up…" he added, now smoothing out her hair and running his fingers through the rough cut. "Your hair's short again… You really cut it, huh…?"

"Yeah… I gotta clean up the cut though… and color it properly." She added. "This is hair wax, so… if it gets wet I'll be noticed." She added, holding a bit of her hair out to make a point. She paused, looking to the pillow, sighing a little. "Good, it didn't stain…"

"It's fine if it does." He said, leaning in and pecking her cheek. "What color did you want?"

"… I dunno… I wanted to make it kind of dark, but I don't know how dark… or what color would suit me." She said, playing with her hair a little. Dabi smiled, sitting with her on the bed. He made her turn towards him, her eyes widening a little as he ran his fingers through her hair more sensually, using both hands. "Y-yes…?"

"Nothing." He grinned, leaning in and kissing her. "Any color would look good… did you want to go warm or cool?" he asked, kissing her a few times and grinning as she began to melt into his kisses. "I think you're hot, so warm might be a good way to go."

"D-dabi…" she grumbled.

"I know, I know…" he nuzzled her. "But I do think warm might be a good idea… just… not bright red."

"Okay…" she nuzzled him a bit, looking up at him, not questioning his comment. "Do you color your hair?"

"Yeah." He grumbled, nipping at her lips a little, making her whimper. "Why?"

"I-I wanna know what brand you use…" she managed to say, feeling how tense he got from that question. "Your hair is so soft…" she reached up and touched his hair, feeling him slowly calming down. "A-and it's a really nice shade…"

"Sorry…" he whispered, nuzzling her. "Don't be nervous…" he hated when he got like that after she asked a simple question like that. He always felt like it was a target on his back or a shot at why he changed. But that wasn't what she was getting at… she just wanted to ask a question.

"D-dabi…?"

"Hm?" he looked her in the eyes, seeing her staring right back.

"I didn't mean to bring up something you'd rather not talk about…" she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, making his eyes widen a little. "I… I really am jealous of your hair… even though it's dyed it feels so natural…" she nuzzled him, making him smile as he noticed how much she was blushing. "I don't know how my hair will dye… I only use shampoo and conditioner… no other product or anything special so…"

"Geez…" he grinned wide, pulling her into a long, drawn out kiss. "You're too good…" he whispered, holding the back of her head. "You'll be fine… the brand I use is good for keeping your hair soft… there's an additive for the dye, and a conditioner that helps."

"O-okay… thanks…" she whispered. "Where do you get it?"

"Online. Like everything else." He rubbed her back and nuzzled her. "I get it delivered once every two or three months… Do you want to see what colors they have?"

"Y-yes please." She nodded, making Dabi pull her into his lap and cuddle her as he pulled out his phone. He brought up the brand's site, handing his phone to her and directing her over the shoulder as they browsed the site's large selection of various products. Dabi pointed out his preferences, Rizusa nodding every time. "They're all so nice…" she said, pouting. She didn't know what color to go with. Dabi let her think about it as he added the product additives to the order. There was a beautiful deep shade of reddish brown that was dark enough to be considered a cherry… but then there was also a really nice shade of chocolate brown… and then there was a warm white color that made her consider going light instead of dark.

"Decide?" he asked her, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm, there was that one you really liked, ne?" she looked up at him over her shoulder. "That deep violet-red color? With the plum tones?"

"Yeah." He pulled the color up again, smiling. "This color looks really good… I think so, anyway…" he kissed her cheek, making her smile a little. It was different… Rizusa never thought she'd end up with this kind of hair. But she nodded, turning to Dabi.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Three days later, the remaining three members of the Conglomerate were sitting at the lunch table together. "She's still not answering?" Minako asked, the three girls having received no word from their organization leader since the night Ayumi went to stay with Tamaki and the 3rd years.

"She could be busy… You know how she goes off to work sometimes without saying anything." Emiko said, watching Ayumi as the girl poked at her meal, not bothering to eat. Minako wanted to agree, but there was one thing that made her think otherwise. This morning, Ayumi had said Kuma wasn't in her room.

"She wouldn't take Kuma if she wasn't leaving leaving…" she muttered, seeming depressed.

"Do you think she's just taking some time to herself?" Minako asked. "I know she's been rather stressed as of late… her complexion was fairly pasty, she might just need time to herself…"she added. Rizusa, normally able to keep to herself at the house, didn't have that luxury here at UA. Especially not with that attack from the villain that saved her from Gin. Aizawa and a few others checked on her a lot, not to mention the students were always around… she had nowhere to escape here… not like at home.

"But she'd have left a note at least, wouldn't she?" Ayumi asked, shaking her head. Emiko nodded in agreement. The three sat in silence, sighing after a long pause.

"Should we tell the teachers?" Minako asked.

"I think we should." Emiko nodded.

"Rizu-nee… where did you go…?" Ayumi mumbled, all three girls at a loss. Where was their leader?

* * *

It had been about a week since Rizusa began living with Dabi. She heard the door unlock and the boot steps approach, something hitting the counter before a pair of scarred, stapled arms wrapped around her waist, making her smile. "You're home for lunch?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah… nothing to do today…" he mumbled, nuzzling her a little. "What're you making? It smells good." He peeked over her shoulder, seeing eggs in a rectangular pan. "… Tamagoyaki?"

"Hehe, I woke up late thanks to someone wanting to watch scary movies late into the night before disappearing." She leaned into his embrace, feeling him squeeze a little. "So I'm technically only eating breakfast.

"Mm… what else is there?"

"Rice… mini hamburger steaks… and some picked vegetables." She stated, Dabi removing himself as she turned off the stove and putting the eggs in the plate. Dabi watched, grinning at his little lover as she turned to him. "Yes…?"

"You're so good…" he picked her up, making her panic a little. "You're the best…" he added. Rizusa's heart was thumping, but she was glad. Dabi appreciated her. She clung onto him, Dabi smiling as he felt her kiss his forehead.

"No… you are." She replied.

* * *

((Dabi's lovey dovey home life. LOL.

But leaving behind the Conglomerate has caused serious unrest in Rizusa's friends. Now, what happens next?

-Winter Cheshire))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Love

* * *

Days went by and Rizusa finally was settling in to Dabi's home more seriously. After dying her hair, she'd put her toothbrush next to his, put her only outfits into the drawers, borrowing one of Dabi's shirts when she had to wash her clothes. She sighed, looking at her small drawer, rubbing the back of her neck. Maybe she should go shopping. Yeah, shopping would be good. It was getting colder, so she needed to get some things for the incoming cold weather. Dabi had mentioned that he didn't have the greatest insulation at his place. She got up, putting on a blue heathered sweater. She slipped into a pair of black leggings and shorts, lacing up her black ankle boots. She left Dabi a little love note saying she'd gone to get herself some stuff. She put the new phone he'd probably stolen for her in her purse, only downloading that communication app she shared with him and nothing else. She sighed, heading to the mall.

"Wow… its bigger than I thought…" she muttered. She usually never went shopping anymore, so it was all different to her. She began to wander around, looking for shops she could buy things from that would suit her style. She paused, seeing a store that seemed like it would be a good start. She wandered inside, browsing the racks for clothes. She wasn't sure, though, if they suited her. That was the other thing she had a problem with. Without someone to tell her how it looked, she was always unsure. She didn't want to call Noire out here, either… that would attract attention. She sighed, shaking herself off. Dabi told her she looked good in anything, though that was also his way of trying to get her to wear just his shirt around the apartment. She looked at the clothes again, telling herself to be confident, or she'd be stuck wearing the same three things every day.

Eventually, she'd gathered a few things, modeling them in the mirror of the fitting room before coming out and paying for them all. She continued to the next few stores and continued her shopping venture. By the end of it, she'd managed to accumulate enough clothes to fill the drawer at Dabi's place, smiling. She slipped into an alley near the mall, having her little taupe dragon with the pink eyes come out, letting her consume the bags so that Rizusa could walk home without carrying much.

Once back at the apartment, Rizusa went through all the clothes, washed them, and began folding them so she could put them away. She heard the door open once she was done, closing the drawer. But it wasn't boot steps she heard. She hid behind the door, trying to remain calm so she could decide what to do. She was about to check who it was when she heard a voice. "Waaah, this is Dabi's place?" A high schooler? "Its so small! How is he hiding a woman in here?" she asked, another set of footsteps following.

"This is a bad idea… This is a great idea, we gotta snoop!" two slightly different voices… there was only one more set of steps though. She tried to think about what to do when she heard the person enter the room. She saw a girl through the gap where the door met the frame, blonde messy twin buns with a sweater and a uniform she had seen somewhere before… the other person didn't leave the front room. "Dabi's gonna be pissed, Toga…" the second voice didn't come.

"I knowwww, but if he's being all lovey dovey I gotta see what kind of girl she is!" the girl, Toga stated. These two knew Dabi? Then Rizusa realized it. The girl was a part of the report from the attack on the UA Training Camp. Himiko Toga, a girl who seemed obsessed with blood and making "friends". "Besides, he can't get mad if we don't break things, right?"

"That's questionable… great thinking, Toga!" Rizusa kept her breathing soft, hoping they wouldn't notice her. They seemed more preoccupied in figuring out what she was like than where she was. But those hopes were dashed when Toga walked over to the door, knife drawn. Rizusa could feel the intent. She jumped out of the way as Toga pulled the door away and slashed with her knife. Toga seemed surprised, but she fought back. And with Rizusa weaponless, this wasn't easy in a confined space like this. "Oi, Toga-!"

"Don't interfere!" she called back, grinning. "You're Dabi's girl, aren't you? He calls you Zuzu, right? What's your real name? Or can I call you Zuzu too?"

"Don't you dare." She growled, grabbing the arm with the knife and throwing Toga into the door. "I don't know you well enough for that, kid." She added, glaring at Toga. Toga got up, rubbing her shoulder and pouting.

"I just wanna be friends! We work with Dabi, you know!"

"I figured…" she took a stance, prepared to fight back against the knife in Toga's hand. But when she pulled out a second one and charged, Rizusa had a hard time fending the second one off. She felt a blade connect with her side, the second one centimeters from her throat as Toga caught her off guard. "What do you want here?"

"It would be easier to get you to just tell us about yourself~" Toga giggled. "We're gonna be friends, after all~" she added. "Now go to sleep." Toga whacked Rizusa over the head, Twice coming into the room and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dabi's gonna kill us… c'mon before someone notices!" he exclaimed, picking up the girl and heading out with Toga back towards their hideout.

* * *

Himiko and Twice arrived back at the hideout, but they were met with a VERY angry Dabi and Mister Compress was waving a finger at them. As soon as they got in the door, Dabi snatched Rizusa from Twice and carried her over to the couch. And when Himiko started rambling on about how cute his "Zuzu" was and that she'd be a great friend, Dabi sent a shot of flame out at her, catching a part of her blonde locks and leaving them blackened beyond repair. "Oh shit!" Twice exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "Dabi, that was dangerous! Though she totally deserves it!"

"You cut her." He turned to Toga, eyes aflame. "Don't touch her." He added to Compress, taking the medication and bandages and lifting her sweater to wrap up the girl's injury himself. Once he was done, he leaned over her and apologized in a whisper, Toga just going to sit as far away as she could while Twice sat between Toga and Dabi to prevent them from getting into another fight. Mister Compress sighed, turning to the door and stopping Spinner and Magne from saying anything, explaining the situation quietly to the two.

For the next two hours, Dabi glared at anyone who came anywhere near Rizusa. Most specifically the girl who'd dragged her here. Toga was pouting, cleaning her knife of Rizusa's blood. Thankfully Rizusa was tough, and Toga had only cut her a little. But Dabi was ANGRY. He didn't want anyone near her. She was hurt, so he wanted to protect her. "Dabi…?" she looked up, making Dabi turn to her. She was dizzy and exhausted. But he was there. He leaned over and whispered for her to stay down, petting her head gently. "Where…?"

"Sorry… didn't think you'd end up at work with me…" he smiled, trying to remain calm for her but she could tell how tense he was.

"Work…" it took her a minute, so she looked around. Villains. The League. She tensed a little, but Dabi petting her head calmed her down again quickly. "Your associate is rather rude…" she added, putting a hand over her now wrapped injury. "Demanding that I become her friend and then cutting me and knocking me unconscious to drag me to you… I don't like bothering you…" she sat up, Dabi helping her a little.

"It's fine that you're here… sorry about her, she's crazy." He added, sitting on the couch with her if she needed the support.

"I see that." She leaned against him, feeling dizzy still. "I should have jabbed her in the throat."

"Atta girl." he grinned, glad she was feeling well enough to put up her bad girl façade. "I wouldn't mind seeing that fight, but you must be tired." He wasn't afraid to show her love in front of his "co-workers" but he wasn't going to be nearly as affectionate as they were at home. She heard a door, glancing up to see the League's "boss", Shigaraki Tomura. She knew the name because of articles she'd been reading. But more than that, aside from all those hands he had on him, he seemed… well, aside from disheveled and lanky as hell… normal. Sort of.

"That's her, huh…?" Shigaraki stared at her, tilting his head at her. "She doesn't look like much."

"I don't need to look like much to you." She retorted.

"Toga, why did you bring her here?" Shigaraki asked.

"I wanted to see Dabi's reaction and he charred part of my hair." She grumbled, turning away. She was very upset, but she didn't want Dabi to kill her for bringing his girlfriend to him at base.

"Idiot…" he replied, turning away. "Take her home." He demanded. Dabi was surprised that Shigaraki would just let her leave without threatening her, but because he didn't bother to continue, the scarred villain took advantage. Shigaraki obviously knew she was Dabi's girl, and she seemed only to care about Dabi. She wasn't phased by the League, she wasn't bothered by the fact that they were all villains. He had no reason to hurt her. No reason to question her. Dabi was glad that it was going to be that easy to get her home and away from his work. Shigaraki seemed in a fair enough mood today at least. He helped her up carefully and lead her home, walking slowly so as not to agitate her injury.

"Still hurts, huh?" he asked, Rizusa nodding her head. "Sorry…" he felt shitty for letting that happen… how'd Toga even find out where he was living? Had she asked Twice to take her there? Probably… That irritated him a little. But more so, he was just mad that it had been so easy for her to get at Rizusa.

"It's not your fault…" she replied, squeezing his hand, making him look over to her. She was smiling bright, making him stare at her for a moment. "I love you." She leaned closer and nuzzled him, making him smile. She said it… he didn't have to ask… she said it herself.

"I love you too." He replied, leaning over and pecking her head. "Now let's get you home… you need to rest… shall we get some sushi so you can eat when we get home?" Rizusa smiled and nodded, feeling cheerful. "Good." He said simply.

* * *

Once back home, Dabi made Rizusa comfortable on the couch with the comforter and essentially built a nest for her, the girl waiting for him to sit next to her. She leaned on his shoulder when he did, smiling more as he pet her head. He gave her pain meds and her food, letting her spend the rest of the night relaxing on the couch and falling asleep against him. "Do you wanna sleep?" he asked, knowing she was dozing off.

"Sleep sounds good…" she nuzzled him, letting him unwrap her from the nest and pick her up, flinching a little at the cut, but otherwise just clinging to him. Once she was set for bed, he carried her back to the bedroom, placing her on the mattress.

"I'll let you sleep?"

"Aww… I wanted you to stay…" she pouted, Dabi smiling and ruffling her now violet-red hair.

"I don't wanna touch your injury and make it worse."

"You wrapped it well enough, I should be fine." She whispered, nuzzling him as he sat next to her. "Please? It's too cold without you, Dabi…" she added, making Dabi laugh a little. She was too loving, and it was too innocent. Even knowing she was hurt, he wanted her.

"Don't tempt me." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I've been wanting to misbehave…" he added, nipping her lip a little, earning a small whimper from her. "Every night next to you is too tempting, Zuzu." He added, nuzzling her. "If you make me want you now, I might hurt you…"

"… I'll bear with it." She said sternly. Dabi paused, looking at her, feeling her hands shaking. "I… I'll bear with it… it's supposed to hurt anyway, isn't it?" she asked, biting her lip. "I won't mind… I've been through worse, I'm sure…"

"… Zuzu…"

"If that's what Dabi wants, then… please…" she leaned up and kissed him, surprising him. "Please… take me."

"… Damn it…" he crushed their lips together, holding Rizusa like he'd never let go. "Don't be mad if you're sore tomorrow, Zuzu." He muttered, laying her down and nearly ripping off her pants and working the sweater up over her head, exposing her black lace-lined bra and panties. He noted where the injury was so he could avoid it as much as possible, gently taking her glasses off. "… You're so sexy…" he mumbled, groping her breasts and making her jump a little. She was so unused to being touched. Dabi loved how she reacted to everything. Sliding his hand up her arm to hold her down as he made out with her, the other hand squeezing and rubbing her all over, enticing her to arc her back up to him and whimper in response.

"D-dabi…" she managed after he broke the kiss, her face turning bright red. He released her arms, letting her wrap her arms around his back. He grinned, nuzzling her.

"Way too sexy…" he said, beginning to work her up more. He slid his finger down her abdomen, watching her squirm a little. She giggled at certain spots, becoming breathless the more Dabi touched her. "You're gonna make me want more…"

"Take whatever you like…" she said, gazing up at him. "Please… whatever Dabi wants…"

"Heh, you're turning into quite a pervert, aren't you?" Dabi smiled, kissing her and working her with his hands, feeling her jump when he got his hand to her panties. "But still too innocent…" he nipped at her neck, listening to her groaning as he slid his finger along the line of her panties, occasionally dipping beneath it but not going much further.

"D-daabii…" she pleaded, feeling him slide his finger down her center and between her legs, lingering and pressing in a little. She jumped as he continued to rub and press against her. The scarred man felt his pants get tight, hearing her asking for him like that. For now, though… just his hands, he told himself. He'd take care of himself later. This was all for her right now. He did take the moment to slip out of his pants so he'd be more comfortable, but he went right back to teasing her with his hands. He watched her cover her face with her arms, whimpering and groaning as he continued to prod and massage her loins. He felt her starting to moisten, pressing a spot that made her jump.

"Oh… is that a good place?" he asked, grinning as he played with her more, soon taking initiative and slipping his hand inside her underwear, giving her a jolt. "Do my hands feel warm?" he asked, massaging her mounds and making her heave her chest.

"D-dabi… it feels good…" she whimpered, Dabi enjoying her reactions to his fingers. He slid his middle finger between her mounds, rubbing up against her and making her groan louder. "D-dabi~"

"Say my name louder, Zuzu." He whispered, watching her shiver. "If you want me to make you feel good, say it louder."

"D-dabi, please…" she looked down at him, face nearly ready to explode with steam.

"Not loud enough." He smiled, making her pout. She gathered herself, soon jumping as he began rubbing her again.

"D-dabi~!" she raised her voice, Dabi feeling like his finger was wet enough and pushing it into her, making her arc her back up. She moaned, Dabi pressing a little against her inner wall and watching her react to every spot. Finally, he saw her buck her hips up, grinning to himself even wider. He continued to tease that spot until he felt her hips starting to push against his hand. "D-dabiiii~" she begged, whimpering and pleading with him as she continued to rock her hips.

"Go ahead. Don't be scared." He said, continuing to tease her until he felt her walls contract around his finger, hearing her give a moan before she finally let up on his finger. He pulled his hand back, grinning as he saw how sticky his hand was. "What a bad girl… cumming that easily… I'll have to train you to hold back." He licked his finger clean, letting Rizusa come down from her release, draping a soft summer blanket over her and letting her curl up to rest. He lay next to her, rubbing her back and keeping her warm as she rested, feeling better now. But he did still have to get up and calm himself down, so once she was out, he went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

((They did the thing! Sort of... And now Rizusa's gonna be taught a lesson by Dabi too~ How fun~

Till next time~

-Winter Cheshire))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mafia Girl Indeed

* * *

Dabi heard someone walking around, cracking open one eye to see Rizusa coming back into the room with a cup of tea, turning on the TV on mute and flipping to the news. He felt her sit back on the bed, wrapping an arm around her, making her jump a little. "Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked, placing her tea down on the side table and nuzzling him.

"Nnn… why are you up?" he asked her.

"I sometimes wake up at ungodly hours." She nuzzled. "Old habit…" He sighed, pulling her into his arms, letting her face the TV and wrapping the blanket around her. She smiled a little, letting him hold her tighter.

"Well dump that old habit." He grumbled, nipping at her ear and cuddling her. The news was playing the same old boring stuff, nothing impressive. Nothing unusual. "See? Nothing's wrong…" he flipped her over and pressed his lips to her forehead, nuzzling her more. He glanced up at the TV though, knowing what was coming next. The screen changed to the missing person's reports, Rizusa's picture coming up. Dabi closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Rizusa's hair. "You don't have anything to worry about… you're home… right?" he clung tighter, hoping that one day his shielding her from all this wouldn't backfire. He didn't want her to choose to go back… he didn't want her to be dragged away from him. He didn't want to admit it, but… at this point, not having her around felt wrong. Not sensing her when he got home, not feeling her clinging to him when they slept, not hearing her say those three simple words. He lifted her head a little and kissed her, seeing her smile.

"Yeah…" she nuzzled against his cheek, clinging to his shirt. He calmed down as she did that, letting her relax against him. But he'd been doing this for a week now, since the first announcement of her disappearance came up. She'd been taking a shower when it came up on the news, so he'd been able to hide it easier. But he wondered how long that would last. He'd been lucky until now.

* * *

After breakfast and a hot shower, Dabi pulled on his villain ensemble and walked over to his lover. "I gotta go to work." Dabi rubbed Rizusa's back as she sat at the kitchen table, making her look up at him.

"Already?" she pouted a little. He leaned over and kissed her, knowing it wasn't so much that he was leaving, but also because she knew he was going to do something that was probably highly illegal.

"You'll be fine for a couple hours, right?" he asked. "It shouldn't take longer than that." She nodded, letting him ruffle her hair and kiss her one more time.

"Be safe." She added, watching him head out the door and listening until his footsteps were no longer audible. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, wondering what she should do today. She decided that it would be a good time to work on training herself to handle the use of more than one nausea-inducing dragon doll at a time, gathering her nausea medicine and some other things incase it got too far.

* * *

The weeks since Rizusa left her old life had been great. Dabi was content, coming home to her after wandering aimlessly or meeting up with the League to deal with things that he was needed for. But he kept seeing signs of the former hero he'd come to call his lover posted around town as a missing person. Newspaper articles, tv reports, her face was everywhere. It was a good thing that she looked so different with her new hairstyle.

"Oi, Dabi!" Twice waved a hand at the scarred man. "What're you day dreaming about? You still mad at Toga for hurting your girl? I bet you are!" True, Dabi was still mad at Toga, but she'd been avoiding him since he charred her hair, so it was pretty far from his mind.

"What are we even doing here?" he asked, leaning on his hand, elbow on the counter of the bar they'd taken refuge in from the sun.

"We're waiting." Compress replied. "Our informant should be here soon." He added. Dabi just remained quiet, hoping he'd be able to go home once this was done. Why they needed three of them present for an informant was beyond him, but Dabi just went with it. This was work. But minutes turned into hours, and soon Dabi was tapping his finger on the counter, bored and irritated. He swore under his breath, knowing that the evening news would be on soon. The informant finally showed up, and his shitty attitude made Dabi glare. "Dabi…" Compress warned, but it was no use. The informant said one thing too many, the scarred villain left his chair to throw the informant against the wall and encircling the informant's head with his blue flames.

"You chose the wrong day to be late." He muttered, the informant freezing in place. "Now tell Mister what he wants to hear, or I turn you into charcoal."

* * *

He hadn't rushed home, but that was more because he knew rushing wouldn't help. But all the same, Dabi's heart dropped when he saw Rizusa watching the evening news, her picture on the screen and her second in command being interviewed about the loss of her leader. He wanted to fling the TV out the window, but something stopped him. Why wasn't she reacting? He stared at her, hoping she'd just turn the TV off and jump at him for a hug or something, but she just turned to look at him. "… Is this what you've been trying to save me from?" she asked softly, smiling. He just stared, seeing all that love in her eyes that he'd come to know so well. "… I made this decision myself… I was more than ready for the consequence." She added, offering her hand. He stood still for a minute before slowly walking over, taking his seat next to her. She took his hand, making his head spin.

"You aren't mad?" he asked, staring at the ground.

"Dabi." She sighed, making him turn to her. "Don't be like that…" she cupped his cheeks in her hands, nuzzling him and kissing his face all over. "I can't be mad at you… you didn't force me to make that choice…" she told herself. "I made that choice, Dabi… don't put it on yourself to protect me like that…" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "Please? It'll only stress you out more."

"… I want to protect you, though…" he grumbled, grabbing her around the waist and letting her shower him with affection. It was calming him down, bringing his anxiety about her leaving to nothing.

"And I want to protect you… but do I follow you to work and fight people off for you?" she pouted, making him look up and crack a smile. "There, see? It seems silly when I say it, right?"

"Okay, okay." He laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her neck, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I got it…" he leaned his head against her chest and just stayed there, Rizusa rubbing his back and smooshing him closer to her in a hug. "Mmm… you've never let me do this before…" he added, kissing her between her breasts. "They're really soft…"

"D-dabi…" she mumbled, not moving but now fully aware that her black and maroon heathered tank top was low cut and baggy enough to let him do whatever he wanted to her. She just sat there, letting him do what he wanted for a while, soon getting comfortable since he wasn't doing much aside from kissing her chest and holding her.

"Thank you." He finally broke the silence, Rizusa looking down at him, seeing him smiling up at her. "I love you, Zuzu."

"I-I love you too…"

* * *

Dabi was at home for once, but this wasn't the best time for him to be home. Thankfully Rizusa wasn't around. He sat on the couch, glaring at the men in suits that had come into his apartment. "What do you want?" he asked. He didn't remember these guys. Who were they?

"You're a real chump, trying to fry our informant." The first stated, gun drawn. Oh, they were the informant's flunkies. That made more sense.

"Yeah what the hell! He gave you guys good info, what was that for?!" the second asked.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna mess you up." The third stated, Dabi grumbling to himself about how irritating this was going to be. He'd have to burn his way out. But as he thought about how to get out of the situation, a knock came at the door. "The hell, you expecting someone?" the third one asked, opening the door to no one. "What the…?" the door flung back at his face, knocking him out.

"Oi!" the second one Dabi took out, and the one with the gun was almost ready to fire when a knife sliced the back of his hand, the gun falling from it.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed, a black laced up boot kicking the gun out of the way.

"Who, me?" she asked, smiling. Dabi grinned a little when he realized who it was, sitting back down comfortably and leaning back on the couch. "I'm Dabi's girl." Rizusa said, her knife a little bloody but otherwise it shined even in the dim light.

"His girl…?" The man's face paled. Their informant had no information on Dabi having a woman. Let alone one who was able to fight like this.

"Yes, his girl. And I would suggest that your "boss" back off." She added. "I don't like uninvited guests. So, the next time, I won't let you leave with just a cut." She added, pointing her knife at him. "I might go for the arteries next time." At the callous mention of an act that might just kill them, the first and third dragged their unconscious friend out the door, too frightened to say anything as they left. Dabi laughed once they were gone and Rizusa locked the door.

"Man, Zuzu you really are a mafia girl." He grinned at her as she walked back over to him, pulling her to sit on his lap. "My mafia girl, that is." He chuckled, letting her lean on his shoulder and rubbing her back. "You did good~"

"I don't like people like that…" she muttered, Dabi comforting her and letting her relax in his arms, knowing that pulling off that threat was a feat. It wasn't in Rizusa's nature to be that aggressive. Dabi's hands kept moving, soon coming to rest on her hips, making her open her eyes and pout at him. He just smiled, nuzzling her a little.

"You're so damn hot when you're a bad girl, though..." he tugged on her waistband, enjoying the color rising in her cheeks. "And the fact that you're mine makes me want you even more." He loved teasing her, but he really was getting impatient with wanting her. Sure, he occasionally played with her, but he never asked her to give him any in return. It was frustrating, but he wasn't going to ask first. He wanted her to ask. He didn't really get why, but he wanted her to be greedy and ask him for sex. Real sex. Though she showed no signs of it yet, he really was hoping she'd ask him first.

"… You're not helping…" he felt her hips shift a little, glancing down at her and seeing her blush. "I… I want you too, you know…" she grumbled, Dabi's grip tightening a little on her hips. "I… I don't know what to ask for…"

"Heh… my proud little Dragon just doesn't wanna be the first to ask." He nuzzled her, the girl trying to keep her composure. "Well I won't force you…" he let her get up, knowing she was about at her limit for being embarrassed. She just moved off his lap, sitting on the couch next to him. "My good little dragon…" he rubbed the top of her head, making her lean against him. But internally, he was bothered. Those guys had found him pretty easily. Maybe it was time to move. Now normally this wasn't a problem, but this time he had Rizusa with him. How was he gonna tell her they had to move? He sighed, Rizusa looking up at him.

"Dabi…" he looked at her, eyes widening a little at the sudden kiss on his lips. "You worried…?"

"Now what makes you ask that?" he asked, smiling.

"Just wondering…" he was glad she noticed though.

"… I might have to find a new place." He stated. "… We might have to…"

"It's fine." She stated, taking his hand. "I was thinking that might be the case so…" she nuzzled against his shoulder. "I bought a place already."

"Already?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair and smiling to himself. "What'd you do that for?"

"After Toga came busting in, I figured I should be wary of anyone coming here to find me… so…" she nuzzled him more. "I wanted to have another place to fall back on… in case…" she looked up at him. "In case something happened… and it was unsafe for us here…" Dabi was surprised. Since when was she that paranoid? But it was also sweet of her, to have that contingency prepared. She was getting very used to living with a wanted man. It was nice.

"Then… do you want to go…?" he asked. He really did want to get her away from this place, since it had been broken into. "We can go whenever you want."

"… If you think we should… then let's…" she nodded, Dabi glad that she could adjust so quickly to things like this. He picked her up off the couch and carried her into the bedroom, nuzzling her along the way.

"Maybe not just yet…" he whispered, sitting on the bed with her still on his lap. "Let's just spend one more night here…" he wanted to make their last night in what was "his" home a good memory, not one of them being run out cause of a threat. Rizusa seemed to agree, kissing his forehead and making him chuckle. "Yes?"

"… You're so warm…"

"You should be saying I'm hot." He teased, letting her hug him. "But I guess that's good too…" he rubbed her back, knowing her saying he was warm meant she felt safe. But something told him that things could change very easily.

* * *

((Some interruption to the home life. Rizusa's agressive side comes out!  
Next time, the new place and maybe some drama?

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
